Gabriel Duncan
Gabriel Duncan (portrayed by Johnny Lewis) was a minor antagonist in the fifth season of Smallville, appearing in the episode "Hidden". Formerly an assistant editor for the Smallville Torch along with Chloe Sullivan, after graduating from high school, he was persuaded by his father - an Air Force colonel - to take up a mission to exterminate all of Smallville's meteor-enhanced individuals. History During his time at Smallville High, Gabriel worked alongside Chloe Sullivan on the school's newspaper The Torch, even contributing to Chloe's Wall of Weird. What nobody was aware of, however, was that Gabriel harboured a deep hatred of individuals that had obtained metahuman powers after coming into contact with kryptonite left behind by the infamous Smallville meteor shower. His father was an Air Force colonel who regarded metahumans as a threat and encouraged Gabriel to share this view. However, some time after Gabriel had graduated from high school, his father had developed metahuman abilities. The colonel urged Gabriel to kill him and find a way of ridding the world of metahumans. After killing his father, Gabriel took several documents and access codes that his father had left behind. These codes allowed him to enter a nuclear missile silo located beneath Smallville where he killed the guards manning the facility and used his computer hacking skills and the guards' keys to initiate a launch sequence. His plan was to launch a missile directly onto Smallville, destroying the entire town, wiping out its metahuman residents and destroying all remaining meteor rocks to prevent further mutations. As he initiated the sixty-minute countdown, Gabriel called Chloe and warned her to leave Smallville, wanting her to survive so that she could tell the story of his "heroism". By this time, Chloe knew about Clark Kent's secret and went to inform him of what Gabriel had told her. Clark, however, had recently lost his powers, so he could not investigate every missile silo in the county. Chloe called Gabriel and tricked him into coming out of hiding by telling him that her car had been totaled and she couldn't get out of town. Gabriel met with Chloe out on a roadside but was confronted by Clark, who demanded to know where he had been hiding. Gabriel pulled a gun and shot Clark, who was no longer invulnerable and was mortally wounded when the bullet passed through his lung. Gabriel then told Chloe to follow him to the silo where they would both be safe from the missile's fallout. Death Inside the missile silo, Gabriel tied Chloe to a chair and explained his plan and motivations to her, telling her that "meteor freaks" were dangerous and needed to be exterminated, considering it an act of mercy since he was convinced that no one actually wanted the abilities that kryptonite gave them. He was offended that Chloe didn't agree with his point of view and kept her tied up as the clock ran down. However, Chloe was able to loosen her bonds and free herself, attacking Gabriel and knocking him out. As she tried to abort the launch sequence, however, Gabriel revived and attacked her, attempting to shoot her. Chloe grabbed the gun and attempted to pry it from Gabriel's grasp. As the two struggled, the gun suddenly went off and Gabriel was shot through the abdomen, his blood splattering against the control booth window. Seconds later, the missile was launched. However, Clark had been revived by Jor-El at this point and had his powers restored, and was able to dismantle the missile before it came down, foiling Gabriel's scheme. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Smallville Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Killers Category:Accidental Deaths Category:Manslaughter Category:Death by Shooting